


Mi Corazón (My Heart)

by 3am_thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi loves it, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa gets embarrassed when Iwa compliments him, Oikawa speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_thoughts/pseuds/3am_thoughts
Summary: "After all, mi corazón always supports me.”Iwaizumi slowly put back the bottle of kimchi he was inspecting and said softly, “What does that mean?”Oikawa was silent for a moment. “I said mi corazón. It means ‘my heart’.”Iwaizumi felt his ears heat up and he found himself looking around self-consciously. “Oh.”Oikawa speaks in Spanish to Iwaizumi and he just has to know what the hell Oikawa is yabbering on about.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Mi Corazón (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I was on Tumblr. I was reading IwaOi headcanons. I saw a headcanon where Oikawa calls Iwa 'mi corazón' and this fic was born. 
> 
> I do use a good amount of Spanish in this fic and I try to explain most of it in the fic itself, but I'll have all the definitions/translations in the author's note below. 
> 
> I apologize to those who speak Spanish...I used Google Translate. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The alarm on Iwaizumi’s phone blared obnoxiously, begging to be silenced and thrown across the room because it was too fucking  _ early _ . 

Iwaizumi snatched his phone as it continued to scream and turned it off, rubbing his face with a hand. He was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep in his warm bed but the thought of a wide, eager smile and a melodic voice calling out his name fondly persuaded him otherwise.

He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, paying no mind to his phone which told him that it was only three in the morning. Iwaizumi settled himself on his bed, using the headboard as a backrest, and opened his laptop. 

Iwaizumi tapped on the mousepad a couple of times and leaned back as the call connected. There was a small chime and a man appeared. His chestnut hair was wet, completely drenched, as well as the blue shirt Iwaizumi had given him a couple of years back. His brown eyes glowed, his face a bit too red to be from excitement. He smiled once he saw Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan! Good morning!” 

“Morning, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi yawned loudly. “Why are you wet?”

“It’s raining today and I had to run over to the apartment because Coach let us out late and a cab would’ve taken me a lot longer. Traffic is always bad around here when it rains. I didn’t want to be late for our call.” Oikawa responded, running a hand through his hair to slick it away from his face.

“Dumbass. You could’ve texted me. I would’ve waited.” Iwaizumi scolded. “Go dry your hair and change into something else or I’ll end the call.”

Oikawa huffed fussily. “Fine. Iwa-chan is so bossy even in the morning. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

Oikawa stood up and walked away from the camera. Iwaizumi listened to his broken, tinny humming, closing his eyes. 

“I’m back.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes. Oikawa was toweling his hair dry, dressed in a hoodie. “How did practice go?”

“Good. You know how I’ve been working on spiking recently?” Iwaizumi nodded. “Well Santiago gave me some pointers today and I was able to get past Pedro! He was so shocked, you should’ve seen the look on his face, Iwa-chan.” 

Pedro was the libero of the Argentine team and prided himself on his killer receives. He reminded Iwaizumi of the tiny libero from Karasuno’s team, though without all the unnecessary yelling. “That’s great, Oikawa.”

“How’s the Japanese team coming along? I heard Ushiwaka hurt himself during a practice match.” Oikawa couldn’t keep the contempt out of his voice. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Do you believe everything the tabloids say?”

“Not everything,” Oikawa defended himself, crossing his arms. “Just about Ushiwaka. And I’m right aren’t I?” Iwaizumi glared at him. Oikawa straightened his back proudly. “Now spill, Iwa-chan! What happened to him?”

“There was a synchronized attack that went wrong and he crashed into Bokuto. He rolled his right ankle when he landed on it. He should be fine in a couple weeks.”

“Really?”

“You could at least try to sound a little bit happy, Shittykawa.”

“I’m so glad that my arch-nemesis is going to recover from his dreadful ankle injury,” Oikawa said sarcastically.

“Enough about Ushiwaka,” Iwaizumi said. “Did you ask your coach about your free weeks?”

“Oh, yeah. I did. We don’t have a lot of weeks, but I think we can see each other for Christmas this time. He’s being generous and giving us two weeks instead of the usual one week.”

“Send me the dates and I’ll see if they work with my schedule.”

“Okay. I just remembered! Iwa-chan, remember how I was saying that Victor was probably dating that woman from the Argentine gymnastics team? Well, I was right! I walked in on them kissing after a match and Victor was so pissed because he thought I was going to tell everyone-”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa continued to talk as the darkness outside Iwaizumi’s window started to lighten, sending rays of weak sunlight filtering in through the blinds. Oikawa’s sunny room had become bathed in a tranquil, orange hue as the sun began to set.

As Oikawa continued to rattle on about everything and nothing, from his drunken exploits with his teammates to the new Spanish dramas he was testing out, Iwaizumi found himself enraptured as he usually was, hanging on to every single syllable, look, and gesture Oikawa did. 

It was difficult doing a long-distance relationship, but weekly video calls and daily phone calls made it bearable, even if those calls were sometimes just Iwaizumi and Oikawa mumbling sleepily to each other before dozing off a couple of minutes later. They took turns staying up late for the weekly video call because of the twelve-hour time difference. On rare weeks, they were able to call without having to sacrifice an ungodly amount of sleep. 

Iwaizumi glanced at his phone. “Sorry, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said apologetically, reluctant to end the call. “I have to go and get ready for practice.” 

Oikawa let out a whine but acquiesced. “Alright,” He said sadly. “I supposed Iwa-chan has to take care of his team before they all cripple themselves like Ushiwaka. Remember to check your schedule!” He added.

“I will,” Iwaizumi promised. “Don’t stay up late watching that new show you found.”

“Of course I won’t!” Oikawa swore, but Iwaizumi already knew Oikawa wasn’t going to listen to him.

Iwaizumi sighed as he glanced out the window, wincing slightly at the bright light. “I’ll call you tonight. Good night, Tooru. I love you.”

“I love you too, Iwa-chan. Have a good day at work  _ mi corazón _ !”

Iwaizumi paused before he clicked the end call button. “What did you say?” 

“Bye, Iwa-chan! Don’t be late!” Oikawa said. Was it just Iwaizumi’s imagination or did he suddenly look a bit shifty? 

Oikawa logged off while Iwaizumi was still trying to talk to him. “Wait-”

Iwaizumi logged off feeling slightly confused. He didn’t know the word Oikawa had said, but it was undoubtedly Spanish as Oikawa’s voice always switched to a slightly more husky tone whenever he spoke it. 

Iwaizumi shrugged to himself and began to change into his work clothes, preparing for his usual Saturday morning. 

* * *

Oikawa didn’t say the word again for the next few days. Iwaizumi hadn’t bothered to ask him, knowing that Oikawa wouldn’t tell him no matter how much he pestered him. To be honest, it was pushed to the very back of Iwaizumi's mind the moment he got approval from his coach to take a break for two weeks during Christmas. He informed Oikawa of the good news and booked a ticket while chatting idly with him on a Wednesday night. 

They still had a couple of months before they could see each other in person, yet Iwaizumi was much more cheerful than usual for the next couple of weeks. The Japan team had even noticed and a lot of them weren’t the most observant when it came to people reading. They had tried to squeeze it out of him, but Iwaizumi just shook his head and barked at them to do their stretches and warm-ups properly. 

Ushijima’s ankle healed just like Iwaizumi believed it would; he was confident in his abilities as an athletic trainer. Iwaizumi made sure to take extra measures to ensure no more injuries would occur, developing new regimes to strengthen the usual weak spots and also keep themselves limber and flexible. 

Iwaizumi was grocery shopping one evening when he did his daily phone call with Oikawa. Oikawa had just finished telling him about the Halloween party he was invited to. 

Iwaizumi teased him about the alien outfit he was presumably going to wear to the party, and Oikawa pouted, “I’ll send you the picture and you’ll  _ have _ to realize how amazing it is! After all,  _ mi corazón _ always supports me.”

Iwaizumi slowly put back the bottle of kimchi he was inspecting and said softly, “What does that mean?”

“It means that Iwa-chan is a good boyfriend and you’ll always be on my side,” Oikawa said loftily.

“No, I know I’m a good boyfriend. No one else can put up with you. That automatically qualifies me as the best boyfriend,” Iwaizumi snarked, pulling another bottle of kimchi and frowned as he read the ingredients. “What does that Spanish word mean? I tried searching it up but I didn’t know how to spell it.”

Oikawa was silent for a moment. “I said  _ mi corazón. _ It means ‘my heart’.”

Iwaizumi felt his ears heat up and he found himself looking around self-consciously. “Oh.”

“Do you want me to stop using it?” Oikawa asked tentatively, as though he was afraid of the answer. 

“No. I like it.” Iwaizumi said without thinking.

“Aw, Iwa-chan! I always knew you were the type to like sappy pet names,” Oikawa cooed smugly, his mood flipping like a switch.

“I’ll hang up right now, asshole,” Iwaizumi growled, knowing he wouldn’t ever do that.

Oikawa apparently knew as well. “ _ Mi corazón  _ would never do such a terrible thing. You love me too much for that.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Never. Can I video call you? I just know you’re blushing right now and I want to see your face,  _ mi corazón _ .” 

“I’m at the store. The connection is awful here.”

“Sounds a lot like an excuse,  _ mi corazón _ !” Oikawa trilled like a sparrow.

How many times had Oikawa said ‘ _ mi corazón _ ’? Iwaizumi had literally told him only minutes ago that he liked the phrase and Oikawa had used it at least another three times. 

“Whatever.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. Only because I’m so kind and amazing and I don’t want Iwa-chan to blow an aneurysm in Teramoto’s Grocery Store.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t ask how Oikawa knew which store he was in. Oikawa always did a creepy psychic sense about these things. “Do you remember the kimchi you bought the last time you came over? The one that complimented agedashi tofu really nicely?”

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully. “Oh yeah. I think it was…”

With Oikawa’s help, Iwaizumi found the correct bottle and tossed it into his basket. When Iwaizumi approached the counter, Oikawa said, “I’ll talk to you later,  _ mi amor bello _ .” And the line clicked off, leaving Iwaizumi in a sputtering mess because  _ damn it Oikawa _ he was just getting used to the new pet name and he had sprung a new one on him.

Iwaizumi spent a good thirty minutes trying to spell out the new term of endearment, not that he would tell anyone, especially Oikawa that bastard, before finally giving up and resolving to ask his boyfriend later.

* * *

Apparently,  _ mi amor bello _ meant ‘my beautiful love’ and  _ mi amor  _ was ‘my love’ and  _ mi carino _ was ‘my darling’. Oikawa had quickly started to incorporate his new terms into their daily conversations and said them so often that it rivaled Oikawa’s use of ‘Iwa-chan’.

Iwaizumi didn’t mind though. Actually, he was extremely fond of the new pet names. He adored them and the way they sounded whenever Oikawa said them, rolling off his tongue expertly, his voice pitching a tone lower that sent shivers up Iwaizumi’s spine. 

Oikawa seemed to pick up on Iwaizumi’s predilection because he never asked again if Iwaizumi didn’t like the nicknames. He just used them at his disposal, saying the Spanish words in a dulcet tone that clearly conveyed the love and affection Oikawa felt. 

It made Iwaizumi warm all over just thinking about it. 

One night, Iwaizumi hadn’t wanted to go to sleep yet in his cold, lonely, too large bed. So he called Oikawa and awkwardly requested Oikawa to talk to him in Spanish. 

He had thought Oikawa would tease him and make a perverted joke, but Oikawa simply agreed and murmured nonsensical words as Iwaizumi slipped under the covers and cradled his phone close to his ear. Iwaizumi had fallen asleep within minutes, and into one of most restful slumbers he had had in a long time. 

About two months before Christmas, despite his relatively busy schedule, Iwaizumi took it upon himself to start learning some basic Spanish phrases. He even downloaded an audiobook that taught Spanish for beginners and listened to it on the way to work, mouthing along to the energetic lady.

It wasn’t because Iwaizumi wanted to know what Oikawa was saying. Of course not. He did it because he had to go to Argentina and the only other time he had been there, he had spent the majority of the time blinking dumbly as Oikawa helped him navigate the new environment. He just wanted to know how to converse with the locals when he went to Argentina for Christmas. That’s all.

Definitely not because he wanted to understand what Oikawa whispered lovingly to him before they ended the call. 

Not at all.

It took some time before Iwaizumi could make out Oikawa’s words, though, because even though Iwaizumi was pretty good with languages (he got the highest marks in English and Mandarin as well as Japanese class) he found it difficult to follow the rapid-fire Spanish Oikawa used. 

Slowly, Iwaizumi could start to pick out some familiar words like  _ amor  _ (love), which Oikawa used often, as well as  _ mi vida _ (my life). Sometimes, Oikawa just talked about his day and Iwaizumi could pick out some generic words and formulated ideas and stories. 

A month before Iwaizumi was to fly over to Argentina, he was video calling Oikawa as per their weekly schedule.

It was getting late for Oikawa, but he smiled sleepily and began to do their daily ritual of Iwaizumi listening to Oikawa’s warm voice as he lapsed into a one-sided conversation in Spanish. 

Iwaizumi didn’t understand the entirety of the first couple of sentences, though he could vaguely make out that Oikawa was talking about watching the sunset and how it reminded him of their school days of walking back home after a hard day of volleyball.

“ _ Eres el amor de mi vida, Hajime. Te extraño tanto que todo duele. No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo. Me has robado el corazón. _ ”

Iwaizumi understood bits and pieces of what Oikawa had said, mostly because Oikawa had said it softly and slowly. 

_ Love of my life, Hajime...I miss you...See you again...stolen my heart… _

Iwaizumi’s heart thumped loudly, feeling like the nervous seventeen-year-old boy he had been when he confessed to Oikawa behind a tree in the schoolyard. He was twenty-five for fuck’s sake. Why did he feel so flustered?

It wasn’t like Oikawa didn’t talk about how much he loved Iwaizumi, but those moments were often reserved for sleepy mornings when they were in each other’s arms rather than fuzzy phone calls and staticky video chats. 

Iwaizumi longed to respond back in the disjointed Spanish he knew, but he held back. That was going to be one of his presents for Christmas and he would be damned if he ruined it.

His stomach tightened as he thought about the item he was going to pick up later today. 

Oikawa continued to speak, but it had picked up in speed and Iwaizumi gave up trying to dissect it. Instead, he closed his eyes contentedly and listened to the musical lilt of Oikawa’s voice. 

* * *

Iwaizumi arrived in Argentina a couple of days before Christmas, buzzing with excitement and longing as he searched the crowd for Oikawa in the airport. He didn’t have to look hard; he would have to pretty dumb to miss the bouncing man holding up a ridiculously large posterboard which had shiny letters displaying ‘Iwa-chan!’. 

Iwaizumi pretended to be mad at the poster and gave a mock scowl which Oikawa immediately saw through. Oikawa beamed and pecked him quickly on the cheek before tugging him along to return to his apartment. 

They spent that entire day cuddling and kissing and just  _ existing _ in each other’s presence. Iwaizumi was horribly jetlagged, but he didn’t let it interfere because it had been over nine months since he had last seen Oikawa in person and he was not going to let fucking time zones ruin their limited time together.

Oikawa took Iwaizumi to the mall the next day, dragging Iwaizumi around as he pointed eagerly at several stores and tugged him inside. Once Iwaizumi and Oikawa were laden down with bags (“Iwa-chan you have to get some souvenirs to show off your extravagant vacation!” “Do clothes count as souvenirs, Shittykawa?”), they headed to Oikawa’s favorite restaurant. Iwaizumi didn’t let Oikawa know that he understood that the waitress had asked him if he wanted water with ice and allowed Oikawa to order for him. 

Iwaizumi met the Argentine team the day after, who were meeting up for a small pre-Christmas party. He impressed them all by correctly matching their faces to their names courtesy of Oikawa’s constant rambling and descriptions of his teammates. 

Iwaizumi almost exposed himself at the party when Santiago had asked the group who wanted more food, but he quickly caught himself and peered questioningly at Oikawa who told Santiago that Iwaizumi wanted more without even asking him. 

Christmas Eve was spent listening to carols and cooking a traditional Japanese meal together. They may have gotten a little bit distracted multiple times and neglected their cooking. The chicken was a little more burnt than Iwaizumi would prefer, but he liked the love bites on Oikawa’s neck more anyway. 

* * *

Iwaizumi woke up to the rustling of the sheets on Christmas day. He shied away from the ticklish feeling on his cheek, clenching his eyes tightly, and tried to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep. It was a lost cause because soft lips pursued him, landing on his cheek several times, quick and fluttery. 

Iwaizumi made a noise in the back of his throat and blinked blearily, looking up at Oikawa who was leaning over him with a bright grin. 

“Merry Christmas, Hajime.”

“Merry Christmas, Tooru.” Iwaizumi reached up and pulled Oikawa against his body, hugging him tightly. Oikawa’s long limbs shifted as they curled around Iwaizumi.

The air was the sleepy kind of warmth, the one that would disappear the instant you stepped outside the blanket’s protective walls. Iwaizumi was intent on preserving that atmosphere for as long as he could; he enjoyed sleepy mornings with Oikawa and there had been too little of those recently. 

Oikawa leaned back slightly and kissed Iwaizumi on the mouth affectionately, long and sweet. They come up for air, panting lightly against each other’s faces. Iwaizumi gazed at Oikawa’s sleep-mussed hair and raked a hand through it. Oikawa closed his eyes at the touch and leaned into Iwaizumi’s hand, encouraging him to continue to card his fingers through the fluffy strands.

“You look beautiful in the morning,” Iwaizumi whispered, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Oikawa flushed and buried his head into Iwaizumi’s neck with a whine. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi chuckled at Oikawa’s cute reaction. Iwaizumi dipped his head into Oikawa’s hair and inhaled deeply, relishing in the undeniable feeling of home Oikawa created. 

Oikawa sighed. He drew back from Iwaizumi, the blush still there, and propped himself up on his elbows, his upper half resting against Iwaizumi’s.

“You have, like, a thousand people calling you beautiful every day,” Iwaizumi said amusedly. “What’s one more?”

“It’s different when  _ mi amor _ does it,” Oikawa muttered, glancing away. His eyes lit up as he remembered something. “When do you want to open presents?”

“In a bit. I want to cuddle some more.”

“Such a forward request! Why, you make my heart race,  _ mi corazón _ . How do you say such an indecent thing so innocently?” Oikawa teased, tracing a finger on Iwaizumi’s jaw.

“I’ll kick you out of this bed.”

“So grumpy in the morning,” Oikawa puffed, settling his head on Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi stroked Oikawa’s hair, letting the tips fall from his fingers satisfyingly. So he had an obsession with Oikawa’s soft locks, big deal.

Iwaizumi didn’t know how long they stayed in bed and wasn’t sure if he had dozed off at one point either. All he knew was at some point Oikawa had begun to kiss all over his face reverently, holding his face between his hands tenderly. Iwaizumi basked under the attention and placed his hands contentedly on Oikawa’s hips 

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s nose and mumbled, “ _ Me encanta tu nariz y cómo se arruga cada vez que comes agedashi tofu realmente bueno. _ ” 

He said how much he loved Iwaizumi’s nose, though Iwaizumi didn’t understand the reason behind it, though he heard ‘agedashi tofu’. 

“ _ Me encantan tus hermosos ojos color avellana y cómo cambian de color con el sol. ¿Sabes que tienes algunas motas doradas y verdes en los ojos? Es muy fácil perderse en ellos. _ ” Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

He said how much he loved Iwaizumi’s eyes and something about green and gold colors. 

“ _ Me encantan tus cejas y cómo se juntan como orugas peludas cada vez que frunces el ceño. Amo tu cabello. Se ve muy puntiagudo y áspero, pero es tan suave, aunque no usas acondicionador la mitad del tiempo. _ ” Oikawa kissed the space in between Iwaizumi’s eyebrows and then one on his hair.

He was talking about how much he loved his eyebrows, which he snorted internally at. What was so special about his eyebrows? Oikawa also said he loved Iwaizumi’s hair, and how soft it was. 

“ _ Amo tus manos Son rudos, pero me hacen sentir tan sano y salvo y tú siempre eres amable con ellos. Pero realmente deberías cuidarlos mejor. He comprado una crema especial para ti como uno de tus regalos de Navidad, así que es mejor que la uses. _ ” Oikawa drew Iwaizumi’s hands away from their spot on Oikawa’s hips, and kissed each of his palms.

According to Oikawa, his hands were rough but made him feel safe. Iwaizumi could vaguely understand that he had to take care of his hands better and something about a Christmas present. 

“ _ Espero que te gusten mis regalos. Busqué mucho por ellos. Sé que a Iwa-chan le gustan de todos modos, pero siempre me pongo nerviosa. Te amo mucho mi amor. Odio que solo nos quede un poco más de una semana. Estos últimos días han sido de los más felices que he tenido en mucho tiempo. _ ” Oikawa said this quickly, pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi’s jaw. 

Iwaizumi’s mind was fogging up, making it hard for him to comprehend Oikawa’s words but he could hazily pull out some meanings. Oikawa said he loved him, and that he was happy. He was also scared about whether or not Iwaizumi would like his presents which was stupid of him. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi loved all of his presents, even the little alien keychain he had gotten him in middle school. The keychain was currently entwined with Iwaizumi’s apartment keys.

“ _ Cada vez que escucho tu voz, siento que me estoy enamorando de ti de nuevo. Incluso cuando me gritas por ser un idiota, obtengo la sonrisa más estúpida en mi rostro. Pedro me sorprendió un día sonriendo como un, y cito, ‘un idiota al que repetidamente le pegaron en la cabeza’. Te amo mucho, Hajime. Mucho. _ ” Oikawa said this right next to Iwaizumi’s ear, making him shudder.

The meaning coalesced in Iwaizumi’s mind. Oikawa loved Iwaizumi’s voice and felt as though he was falling in love with Iwaizumi all over again. He loved Hajime so much. 

Iwaizumi felt his heart swell up with love. He didn’t understand about half of what Oikawa had said, but he was able to piece together the missing bits. It wasn’t hard when Oikawa’s husky voice could barely control the emotion that oozed out.

Iwaizumi gently held Oikawa’s chin with his index finger and thumb and stared into Oikawa’s beautiful, enchanting brown eyes. Oikawa gazed at him, his eyes conveying one message in a thousand ways. 

Iwaizumi tugged him closer and kissed him passionately, slotting his lips perfectly to Oikawa’s. Oikawa melted into the touch, sighing quietly against Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s cheek and tilted his head, kissing him deeply.

Oikawa pulled back an inch, breathing heavily and clearly dazed. He looked heavenly. His pale skin was glowing softly in the sun, a pale pink blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. He was close enough for Iwaizumi to make out the faint smattering of freckles on Oikawa’s nose. Oikawa smiled serenely at Iwaizumi; it was that special smile that crinkled Oikawa’s eyes in a way he would never allow in public. That smile wasn’t ever shown to anyone but Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s lips started moving to form words. 

“ _ Cásate conmigo, Tooru _ ,” He requested, brushing his lips against Oikawa’s briefly.

_ Marry me, Tooru. _

Iwaizumi's mind caught up with his mouth and screamed at himself mentally. Fuck, he was supposed to say that tonight, down on his knee with the ring he had meticulously searched for! He wasn’t supposed to blurt it out like some dude in a shitty romantic comedy! 

At least he could’ve gotten the ring. It was right there in the room in Iwaizumi’s luggage, lying ten feet away from the bed. 

“ _ Si _ ,” Oikawa said once, cutting off the Iwaizumi’s internal berating and leaned back down to kiss Iwaizumi. He paused suddenly, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. “What did you say?” He asked in Japanese, voice hushed. 

Iwaizumi licked his lips to wet them. “ _ Cásate conmigo, Tooru. _ ” He repeated, his stomach doing flips.

“You learned Spanish?” Oikawa asked incredulously. His jaw dropped. “Did you understand everything I said right now?”

“I just asked you to marry me and that’s what you think about?” Iwaizumi shot back, feeling very thrown off and miffed. His face burned fiercely but he refused to dwell on it.

“I gave you my answer, didn’t I?” Oikawa said slowly, a darker blush spreading over his cheeks. Oikawa seemed to realize his statement and rolled off Iwaizumi, burying his head between his hands. He burrowed into the blankets as if they could spare him the embarrassment. 

Iwaizumi followed him and tugged Oikawa towards him, using more force when Oikawa tried to resist with a squeak. Iwaizumi ignored his own embarrassment and pried Oikawa’s hands away. “Could you say it again?” Iwaizumi stared into Oikawa’s eyes.

“Yes, Iwa-chan. I will marry you.” Oikawa said breathlessly, the answer ready on his lips.

Iwaizumi crashed his lips to Oikawa’s and kissed the air out of him. He knew Oikawa would have said yes, but it still felt good hearing Oikawa confirm it. It didn’t feel good. It felt  _ surreal _ . 

When Iwaizumi pulled back, Oikawa’s eyes were unfocused and there was a dopey smile on his lips. 

“I-um-have the ring with me. I was planning on asking you tonight, but…” He trailed off pathetically, unable to find a reason.

“ _ Mi corazon _ never could stick to a plan,” Oikawa said fondly, his eyes flickering to Iwaizumi’s hands. 

“Wait here. I’ll get the ring.” Iwaizumi ordered, already guessing what Oikawa’s next words would be.

Iwaizumi kicked the covers off and rummaged through his bag until he found the small velvet box tucked securely between two of his hoodies. He popped it open, checking that the ring was still in its pristine and polished condition before hurrying back over to Oikawa, who was sitting up in bed with the blanket surrounding him like a cocoon. 

Iwaizumi gently wiggled the ring out and sat on his knees on the bed in front of Oikawa. Oikawa wordlessly held out his left hand and Iwaizumi slipped it on, pleased to find that the ring fit snugly on Oikawa’s finger. It had been awful trying to find ways to get the measurements. He had been ready to throw in the towel and accept that he was just going to have to get the ring resized when he remembered Oikawa’s mother had given Oikawa a ring for his birthday, which he had accidentally left behind on a previous trip to Japan.

Oikawa marveled at the thin band, twisting his hand to see the gold glint in the sunlight. “It’s beautiful.” Oikawa launched himself at Iwaizumi, who was waiting for the verdict with bated breath. Oikawa ensnared Iwaizumi with his arms and legs, knocking the wind out of him. “I love you, Hajime.”

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi felt like his heart would hammer its way out of his chest. He was so fucking happy. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s neck and pushed his nose into Oikawa’s collarbone, smiling widely.

* * *

They were eating pancakes, chocolate chip for Oikawa, and banana for Iwaizumi when Oikawa put his fork down with a thud. Iwaizumi looked up curiously, eyes drifting to the ring on Oikawa’s finger before meeting his eyes. “Something wrong? You need more syrup?”

“How much did you understand?” At Iwaizumi's blank expression, Oikawa made an impatient noise. “In the morning when I was speaking in Spanish. How much?”

Iwaizumi smirked. “All of it.” He lied.

“Nooo, Iwa-chan! That was private!” Oikawa whined, slouching in his seat.

Iwaizumi snorted. “How was that private? You weren’t even trying to keep your voice down and you knew I was awake.”

“Which is why I used  _ Spanish _ ,” Oikawa enunciated, plopping his head on the table. His words were muffled when he said, “I thought I could get away saying all the sappy stuff without you making fun of me.”

Iwaizumi poked Oikawa’s head, prompting him to peer up. “I’m going to make fun of you either way.” Oikawa moaned pitifully. Iwaizumi shook his head. “Why does it matter anyway?” Oikawa didn’t respond. “You don’t have a reason, do you?”

“Shut up, Iwa-chan.”

“The great Oikawa Tooru has no answer for the first time in his twenty-five years on Earth. Come one, come all to see this spectacle!” Iwaizumi was having a bit too much fun with this, but it wasn’t often that he got the upper hand on Oikawa.

“I mentioned something about Pedro in the morning. What was it?” Oikawa questioned suddenly, a knowing glint in his eyes. 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes as he thought back. To be honest, he barely remembered Pedro’s name being said. Iwaizumi racked his brains and faintly recalled ‘Pedro’ and ‘idiot’ being in the same sentence. “Something about Pedro saying you're an idiot?” Iwaizumi said hopefully.

“What did he say  _ exactly _ ?” Oikawa asked slyly, a smirk already tugging on his lips.

“For fuck’s sake, Oikawa. I have better things to remember than Pedro.” Iwaizumi growled, scowling at his pancakes.

Oikawa was supremely smug. “You understood  _ all of it _ , right Iwa-chan?” He parroted, leaning back in his seat. 

“I understood most of it,” Iwaizumi said annoyedly. “I’m taking the ring back if you don’t shut up.”

Oikawa snatched his left hand away from the table, shielding it away from Iwaizumi. “It’s mine now! It’s permanently attached to my finger!” He cried dramatically.

Iwaizumi cut himself a piece of his pancakes and stuffed it into his mouth. “Guess I’ll have to remove your finger too, then.”

Oikawa gasped in horror. “I’m getting married to a serial killer.”

“I don’t think amputating one finger makes me a killer, nevermind a serial killer,” Iwaizumi said dryly, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Oikawa shrugged and grabbed the syrup bottle to drizzle some more over his already sickeningly sweet breakfast. He placed the bottle back on the table, furrowing his eyebrows. “How long have you been trying to learn Spanish,  _ mi corazón _ ?”

Iwaizumi cocked his head. “Maybe in November? No-October.”

“Wow, you learned pretty quickly!” Oikawa praised him, looking surprised. “It took me a lot longer than that.” 

Iwaizumi hummed as he drank his coffee. He paused, mentally running through the words before saying, “ _ Eres la luz de mi vida, Tooru. _ ” 

The effect was immediate. Oikawa turned red and busied himself with his pancakes, blabbering on about whether he should try adding white chocolate chips and chocolate chips together next time. 

Iwaizumi smiled. “Something wrong, _mi_ _amor?_ ”

Oikawa glared at him and said something in Spanish. Iwaizumi had no clue what he said, but it was clear that it wasn’t about how pretty his eyes were.

“Do you want to translate that for me?”

“ _ De ninguna manera. _ ”

Iwaizumi pretended to look offended. “‘No way’? Why not?”

“ _ Porque eres malo y grosero _ .” Oikawa said, growing more and more poutier as Iwaizumi displayed his knowledge of Spanish. Iwaizumi didn’t really know that much Spanish yet, but he had spent days mesmerizing specific sentences before coming to Argentina. It was only his luck that Oikawa gave him the opportunity to say all he had learned.

“ _ Yo también te amo bebe _ .”

Oikawa smacked his head back onto the table in defeat while Iwaizumi chortled. “Alright, I’ll stop.” Iwaizumi let up. He ran his thumb over the ring on Oikawa’s finger. “Do you want the rest of your presents?”

“Only if Iwa-chan carries me to the living room,” Oikawa said against the table.

“Your table is  _ in  _ your living room.”

“Carry me to the couch, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi pushed his chair back, abandoning his half-eaten plate of pancakes, and scooped Oikawa up. “Such a brat.”

Oikawa nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s chest. “But I’m your brat,  _ mi corazón. _ ”

“Yeah, you are,” Iwaizumi couldn’t resist adding, “ _ Mi hermosa setter _ .”

“Iwa-channnn.”

**Author's Note:**

> mi corazón - my heart
> 
> mi amor bello - my beautiful love
> 
> mi carino - my darling
> 
> mi vida - my life
> 
> Eres el amor de mi vida, Hajime. Te extraño tanto que todo duele. No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo. Me has robado el corazón - You are the love of my life, Hajime. I miss you so much that everything hurts. I can't wait to see you again. You have stolen my heart.
> 
> And this next chunk is what Oikawa says to Iwa before Iwa proposes.
> 
> Me encanta tu nariz y cómo se arruga cada vez que comes agedashi tofu realmente bueno. Me encantan tus hermosos ojos color avellana y cómo cambian de color con el sol. ¿Sabes que tienes algunas motas doradas y verdes en los ojos? Es muy fácil perderse en ellos. Me encantan tus cejas y cómo se juntan como orugas peludas cada vez que frunces el ceño. Amo tu cabello. Se ve muy puntiagudo y áspero, pero es tan suave, aunque no usas acondicionador la mitad del tiempo. Amo tus manos Son rudos, pero me hacen sentir tan sano y salvo y tú siempre eres amable con ellos. Pero realmente deberías cuidarlos mejor. He comprado una crema especial para ti como uno de tus regalos de Navidad, así que es mejor que la uses. Espero que te gusten mis regalos. Busqué mucho por ellos. Sé que a Iwa-chan le gustan de todos modos, pero siempre me pongo nerviosa. Te amo mucho mi amor. Odio que solo nos quede un poco más de una semana. Estos últimos días han sido de los más felices que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Cada vez que escucho tu voz, siento que me estoy enamorando de ti de nuevo. Incluso cuando me gritas por ser un idiota, obtengo la sonrisa más estúpida en mi rostro. Pedro me sorprendió un día sonriendo como un, y cito, ‘un idiota al que repetidamente le pegaron en la cabeza’. Te amo mucho, Hajime. Mucho.
> 
> \- I love your nose and how it wrinkles every time you eat really good agedashi tofu. I love your beautiful hazel eyes and how they change color in the sun. You know you have some gold and green specks in your eyes? It is very easy to get lost in them. I love your eyebrows and how they gather like hairy caterpillars every time you frown. I love your hair. It looks very spiky and rough, but it's so smooth, even though you don't use conditioner half the time. I love your hands. They are tough, but they make me feel so safe and sound and you are always nice to them. But you really should take better care of them. I have bought a special cream for you as one of your Christmas gifts, so you better use it. I hope you like my gifts. I searched a lot for them. I know Iwa-chan likes them anyway, but I always get nervous. I love you so much my love. I hate that we only have a little over a week left. These last few days have been some of the happiest I've had in a long time. Every time I hear your voice, I feel like I'm falling in love with you again. Even when you yell at me for being an idiot, I get the stupidest smile on my face. Pedro surprised me one day smiling like a, and I quote, "an idiot who was repeatedly hit on the head." I love you so much, Hajime. A lot.
> 
> Cásate conmigo, Tooru - Marry me, Tooru
> 
> Eres la luz de mi vida, Tooru - You are the light of my life, Tooru
> 
> De ninguna manera - No way
> 
> Porque eres malo y grosero - Because you are mean and rude.
> 
> Yo también te amo bebe - I love you too baby.
> 
> Mi hermosa setter - My beautiful setter
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
